Dakota and the Zodiac
by pyro.grizzly.bear
Summary: Dakota's just your average girl with a screwed up family.  She moves to Japan to get away from certain people...or person&after a while she begins to become friends with the zodiac.What could possibly go wrong? guess you'll figure it out soon XD
1. Chapter 1

**OK I already have this story written up, it's about 50 pgs (or if you want to be technical and not front to back it's 25) on those weird note pad things-I didn't have regular notebook paper XD. Unfortunately I forgot to add chapter marks so I have to think of the best ways to end a chapter...  
**

**Disclaimer: Only story line and OCs**

* * *

Moving to Japan was a real surprise. The fact that I'm pure American, Native American and all. Really we'd never go there, but well recent events changed our minds. About three months ago my mom was put into surgery for a bone problem and well...she didn't come back from the surgery. My step-dad promised to protect me from my biological dad so we packed up and learned some Japanese. Still I revert to English a lot since I'm still learning and it's even worse when I speak either way cause I have a southern accent. Still despite this, my junior year would be spent in Japan and I'd go to Kaibara high school.

To support us we had a bakery. Well, it was a restaurant too and my step-dad, who I always referred to as my dad, was the head chef. However his last jobs were cleaning stores and managing a truss plant in California.

"Dakota, are you ready for school?" My dad asked.

"Crap!" I was half asleep at my computer. for my friends it was still Sunday around three-thirty pm, but for me, well it was Monday and the time was seven-thirty am.

Hurriedly I found my uniform that consisted of a long sleeved shirt and floor length skirt. I hadn't woken up early to straighten my hair so it barely came to my shoulder blades and curled...a lot. My right side bangs i spent time to straighten because they were too short when curly. If they were straight the shortest would reach half way down my nose. I also straitened the left side which had short bangs too. Following that I had my eye make-up. I'd recently been putting eyeliner on top of my eyes, lining that and just having it on the bottom too. Then mascara and I was done! Quick and simple and still make my wierd teal-green eyes look cool!

I ran through the hallway and grabbed a scrunchy that I'd left in my bathroom as an after thought. It was October and if it rained I was screwed. At the door I grabbed my shoes and black messenger bag with pink and white skulls and stars on it. I arrived down stairs in the restaurant part to find my dad joking around with some employees. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, who's taking m to school?" I asked, hands on my hips.

"Ready?" My dad asked.

"Yup! Bye John and Sean!"

"Have a good day!" They said as we went outside.

In the car I boredly watched the scenery go by. On the way we past familiar face, or a couple I should say. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo. It seemed Tohru saw me but I looked away. I didn't want friends here, a part of me said it was inevitable. I didn't want any last time and I got another best friend. but this tie I refuse to, i make sure of it. I was only here to get away from my real dad, after Junior year I'll move back to America I'm sure. If not, I knew for a fact we don't stay anywhere longer than a year and a half.

"OK, here we are. Have a great day." He said as we came to a stop.

"Thank you, bye love you Mike!" I smiled as him and shut the door.

_'Here we go again,'_ I sighed thinking to myself.

It's still early so I made my way to one of the open hallways where I sat and read. Occasionally I'd get a text from my friends in Texas. It'd be almost six there. before I knew it the halls were full of people. The bell rang and I was off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ha I lied chapters were put in and this is the rest of chapter one. I'll go ahead and send this one out so I can start on chapter two...which would be three. Grr whatever! Anyways here's the chapter. expect the second soon, hopefully. I have a new years party coming up, eclipse tonight, and cooking a big meal for Christmas XD fun fun.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and story**

* * *

My morning classes went by quickly. The last class I had before lunch was Math and in this class I shared it with Kyo. he's a very rude, orange haired kid that everyone had a crush on, well next to his cousin Yuki. I guess he was kind of...cute...which sucks when your as boy crazy as I am.

And today happened to be against, or maybe it was the teacher, but either way I ended up put in a group with Kyo. It was a group of four and we were playing a weird math game where the teacher gives us a question and we answer it. The group who has the most points by the end of class got a homework pass for each student.

"OK class, first question." My teacher said writing the question on the board. It was fairly simple so while the 2 girls were fawning over Kyo I worked out the problem.

"What'd ya' get?" I asked boredly.

"X equals ten." he said just as boredly.

"OK, put your white board up there."

"Why mine?" He growled in annoyance.

"Because, I don't want to get up." My answer was final so when the teacher asked he stalked over and put it up on the big white board.

The next couple i got right, but after that I dive bombed. Thank goodness that girls finally started to pay attention and get answers. With other people to confer for the answer, I was left to rein in my temper. I hate math and when i get frustrated I'm not polite.

It was when the girl next to me began to lightly tease me about my math that I truly got pissed off. I'm not too good with tease at times either. I had a bully in second and third grade who got not only me in trouble but hurt my friend. I only got involved when she got hurt, then I got in trouble when I took matters in my own hands. It's not like I beat the kid up, just nasty words were sent my way. i was the one who finally told on them, and yet I got in trouble for letting them get so far, but the teachers did nothing when i did complain.

Anyways it was a shock to all when I cussed her out. Luckily the teacher had been distracted, but a lot had heard me. it shut the girl up too. After class I holed myself up where no one went. It was outside and since not many went outside at lunch I had it to myself.

My sulking ended when I saw a very pissed off Kyo running off school grounds. behind him stood Tohru, and above me in a tree, a cat went to follow. Talk about weird...

Tohru saw me and walked over with a sad smile on her face.

"What's up with him"

"He and Yuki got in another fight."

"The prince?" I asked a bit startled. I didn't think Yuki would fight.

"huh, oh yeah." She said a bit down.

"hey, he'll be fine. He just needs to cool off."

"Tohru!" A blond girl said. come to think of it she looked familiar. "Hey your in math class too aren't you?"

"I think so..." She must be the other American, or Yankee as they call her.

"I heard you cuss that preppy b**** out."

"Yeah...ok, I'm just gonna-"

"HI!"

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped and nearly screamed as well as a blond boy was suddenly beside me.

"Your that American girl that moved here!"

_'Whoa...he brings a whole new meaning to ADD. I should know, my brother has it, and he doesn't have it near as bad as this little kid. Is he even in High school?' _My thoughts came into a jumble as the shock still ran through me.

"How are you liking japan?" Tohru asked just as Yuki walked up, as well as a two colored haired boy and a dark haired goth type girl. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. claustrophobic? No. Maybe over crowded would be the word, with only a tree behind me and them in front, I needed away.

"E-excuse me..." I mumbled and hurriedly walked away. I didn't stop my fast walk until I got to the library. Then I felt guilty for being rude. Ugh, I'm just messed up...


	3. Chapter 3

**officially chapter three! A little depressing but I'm sure I was a little depressed when I wrote it too, so that's why it probably turned out like it did XD**

* * *

After school I had to walk home and it was me who found Tohru this time. I was compelled to apologize to her.

"T-Tohru." i said. It was only her by her locker. waiting for Yuki probably. she lives with them, you know. When your invisible you here everything.

"Dakota?" She asked, shocked to see me.

"Sorry...about earlier...I-I'm just not used to having so many people around me at once-I freaked out I guess..." OK didn't mean say quiet that much.

"It's OK. Oh, hey I saw you this morning. Maybe we could walk home together one day...or well your home seemed to be that way..."

It seemed she was just as bad as I am with babbling.

"I'm walking home today..." Oh why did I say that!

"Great! We can walk together! Well, I ave to work so I'm going a different way."

"Farther in town? I live in town. On top of Patriot Bay."

"The new restaurant?" Yuki asked. Startled I nearly jumped a foot in the air. I'm sure my face was red too.

"Y-yeah."

"Yay, we can walk together!"

"sorry it took me so long Ms. Honda."

"It's OK."

_'Maybe she has ADD too...Like that blond kid.'_

"Let's go!" She said practically dragging me out of the school. I sent a 'help' look to Yuki but he seemed a bit busy with being amused at the two of us.

The three of us were silent at first until a text from a friend in California came to me. It was maybe eleven there, almost midnight. And she was going on about how the guy she liked spontaneously showed up at her house and her dad was being a grouch while her brother scared him and her mom and sister kept teasing her. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Um...Dakota?" Tohru asked worriedly, maybe even questioning my sanity a bit.

"s-sorry. It's my friend." I said and explained her day to them.

"Aw...poor Charlie,"

"She'll be fine, just needs a lil' reassurance." I promised. "I just hate that I'm not a block away anymore, I could have helped."

"Why did you move here?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Um...Not to be rude, but I don't want to say." I said for lack of anything better to say, like a good excuse. But then Tohru freaked and apologized to me.

"H-hey Tohru! It's OK, you didn't know, OK?" I smiled.

I listened to Yuki and Tohru talk after a while. It was mostly about school, but then the subject changed and I happened to catch interest. It was while we were passing a dirt road.

"I'm not going home yet. Ayame is there." Yuki said with a scowl.

"Ayame?"

"Yeah, he's Yuki's older brother."

"What's wrong with your brother?"

"I hate him." was his sour reply. This bothered me, you shouldn't hate siblings, heck I didn't even hate my dad.

"That's a little harsh..."

"And he deserves it."

"he may or may not. But you shouldn't hate family. It took me a while to figure out that."

"Here's my work! Bye Yuki and Dakota!"

"Tohru, please call me Kota." I finally said. Though I regretted it. I was getting closer to someone...crap.

"So, which way is home for you?" I asked when Tohru went inside the building.

"Oh, we already passed it. I'm walking you home too."

"Makes me sound like a dog." I joked. And even though I really didn't want him to, I let him walk me home.

"So, why do you hate your brother?"

"I can't tell you that..."

"OK, well, i used to hate mine too. Both of them. They're half, you know. My baby brother I resented more. Edward, I hated him...and at one point he hated me. My dad put him against my mother and I. For the longest time he bullied me and at my dad's house he favored him and always took his side...It wasn't even his dad..." i said the last part with hate in my voice.

"Sounds to me like you still hate him." Yuki noted.

"That hate is reserved for someone else. but I'm slowly learning to let things go. Once my brother realized...things...and joined the Navy, things happened. I don't hate him, I love him very much. you know what?" I said with a slight laugh and lop sided smile, "I think I lost the point of the conversation. I'm sorry, that's a few minutes of your life i just wasted."

"No. You didn't waste it Dakota, more like...enlightened me on things."

"Your confusing..." I said, then became annoyed with myself. "Sorry, it's just your easy to talk to, like Tohru."

Barking came to my ears. A bark mixed with whining desperately.

"What? Molly?" I nearly fainted. There, running through the streets was a doberman. "Molly no!" I screamed lunging forward.

Yuki went to pull me back, I felt his hand on my arm, but I sprinted into the traffic. I heard him yell my name and ignored it as I looked right at Molly who was sprinting toward me. The car slid to a halt, but it wasn't fast enough. I couldn't get there because in my panic state I tripped and fell on in the street. What I tripped on I still have no clue, but I did happen to get up in time to be hit hard enough by a car to knock me out. It hadn't been going too fast thankfully.

* * *

"Kota! Dakota!" Mike yelled.

Disoriented I tried to get up and locked eyes with Yuki who also was at my side and looked really pale.

"Mike, is Molly OK?" I asked immediately but they were already trying to put me on a stretcher.

"I don't need that, I'm fine! Where's Molly!"

When I looked I was rendered silent. Blood was everywhere. Molly's front leg was at an awkward angle. I was in tears, it was everything Mike could do to hold me back as I was screaming for her. Later I'd feel sorry for what I did, and not to mention freaking Yuki out, but at that moment only Molly mattered. It'd been Months since we'd given her away so we could move, now she lay broken in the road...


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter! but it's like 2:30 now and Ive had a great night of watching the eclipse {no NOT the movie, the moon as in the sky above; when it gets all red and pretty!} and now it's winter solstice I believe! Oh and I think it took me a little over 30 min to type this up XD.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OCs and the storyline.  
**

* * *

So I had a concussion and a pulled tendon from falling, a couple bruising and a sprang wrist, all would be better soon. I'd physically be fine and my cuts would heal, but I felt awful. I'd lost someone else close to me again...

When tomorrow came I didn't go to school. My dad seemed ecstatic for some reason and his dog, Clowie, was always at his side. Well as long as he was up stairs. Which was often to check up on me. He explained to me how the owner couldn't them so he offered to take them back. Then, later in the afternoon Tohru and Yuki came for a visit, tagging along was Kyo.

"Kota, you have company." My dad said as they came in. "Door stays open." He sternly said eying the boys and then left.

Immediately Tohru hugged me. I wasn't that much of a hugger but I was hurting so I figured, why not?

"How are you feeling?"

My dog just died, how do you think! "OK..."

All week they visited. Even after I went back to school, they came home with me. I knew they'd spoken to my dad too. By the end of the week I realized Tohru was my friend.

"Kota are you OK?" She asked. It was Friday and Tohru was spending the night.

"No. I just realized your my friend."

She looked at me oddly.

"I don't want any. I figured I'd move again."

"Aw...it's OK!" She smiled. "It's good to have friends."

"yeah...I know..." I sighed.

When it happened I had been in my p.j.'s. They were black pants and Eeyore slippers and a dark blue tank top. It's way I was really embarrassed by this next part. Tohru and I were on the couch watching a movie that I hardly could keep up with when someone knocked.

"You should answer that..." Tohru said. Gullible me said sure and opened the door.

In came Yuki with Molly in his arms. She had a dark blue cast on her leg and patches on her body. Her stump of a tail wagged happily as she fought Yuki's arms. In came Mike from his room.

"Molly!" I screamed happily. Yuki smiled and Kyo walked in with a small bag.

"Well, there you are, good as new." Mike smiled. he chuckled when I had a hugging fest.

I nearly hugged Yuki and Kyo when Tohru took my arm and led me to the couch as Yuki set Molly down. Molly took off to me and awkwardly attempted to get on the couch. So I go on the floor and cuddled up with her.

"How?" I asked Yuki. It was Mike who answered.

"She was almost dead. In intensive care at the vet. Then they said she'd be ready to go home today."

"I know I should be insanely mad that no one told me, but I'm too happy to be mad!" I said happily snuggle my doby's head.

* * *

With some reluctance my dad let Yuki and Kyo stay, only because it was raining outside. Like buckets upon buckets. He ordered pizza and we ate dinner in the living room with some Japanese moving playing.

"You can't understand anything that's happening can you?" Kyo bluntly asked.

"Nope, I can't." I smiled. "But right now I don't care." my surprisingly truthful answer was.

"That's good." Tohru smiled and reached down Molly who was curled up in my lap. Well her head was in my lap. Yuki was on the couch to my left and Tohru to my right. Kyo was sprawled on the love seat.

"Only thing to make this better would be my om...but she won't just pop in here like Molly did. If she did that would be a very cruel joke..."

"How did she...?"

"She was having a surgery a while back ago. She'd gotten in a car accident on the way to a lawyer's office which she wouldn't have needed had it been for that son of a-" I abruptly stopped myself as I noticed I was also speaking English for half that sentence. I took a deep breath and began again. "After that and another one long ago it brought pain to her back, like in her muscles. they couldn't figure it out, then some idiot thought it was her bones or something."

"at least she didn't commit suicide." Kyo said sourly.

"Yeah, well my brother tried to. Thanks to...that doesn't matter."

"My mom died in car accident." Tohru said quietly.

The next voice shocked me. "Mine gave me away to the head of the Sohma's. I have not heard from her since." Yuki said, eyes wide as if it shocked him that he spoke as well.

"This just sucks, I've made all of ya' depressed."

"At least your is still alive." Kyo growled to Yuki. "And didn't kill herself because of what you are!"

"Hey!" I snapped. "If you want to be rude you can sleep outside for all I care, but in while inside your not going to fight, go it? And this isn't just you Kyo, I saw yuki about to say a comment too."

They went silent as Molly gowled a bit at my wired emotions.

"Hey Kota..." Tohru said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Uo wants to know if you need help in math. She said she noticed how frustrated you get."

"Sure. But I'm kind of a lost case in math."

"If she can't help, maybe I can." Yuki smiled.

"OK..." I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"But Kota, you have to let us in." Tohru said almost sternly. She'd not as ditsy as some at school say.

"I'll try..."

"Well this is awkward..." Kyo said aloud.

"yeah, OK, let's get out a bored game or something." I offered.

So for the rest of the night we played monopoly. I had to explain what everything was at first. They caught on quick and I was out first, Tohru soon followed. In the end Kyo won, which put the guy in a never ending gloat fest. Apparently he can't be Yuki at anything.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was last up and quite grumpy. My normal cranky self. By eleven I was awake enough to hold a conversation and say bye. The rest of the weekend I spent catching up with friends and searching for a gift for my brother. Hes birthday was October nineteenth, next Monday. And since I'm in Japan, I figured a lucky charm, mainly his zodiac sign. It was pretty lucky for me when I had the rooster charm.

So I did what any girl would do when she wanted to go shopping, I called a friend.

"Hello? Can I speak with Tohru?"

"I don't know, can you?" The deep voice teased.

"May I speak with her?" I asked in annoyance.

"There we go. Let me go find her."

It wasn't very silent on the other side. Apparently Yuki and Kyo were fighting again.

"Oh Tohru! There is a girl on the phone asking for you!" The man said in a sing song voice.

"Really?" That had to be Yuki. What, they didn't think I'd actually call?

"OK!"

A series of muffled sounds were made and a noise of something falling, then the same sing song voice complaining about his house and how everyone wanted to destroy it.

"H-hello?"

"Tohru?" I asked worriedly.

"Hey Kota!"

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, just Yuki and Kyo were fighting again."

"The idiots...Hey, want to go shopping with me today? I have to get my brother a gift for his birthday."

"Sure I'd love to go!"

"Then I'll meet you at the mall in an hour?"

"Sure, bye Kota!"

"See ya' ."

I hung up and finished getting ready. I was very happy that I didn't need to wear a uniform to the mall and picked some boot cut jeans, my black converse, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and my black hoodie that said 'Yosemite' on it and had a bear underneath. I styled my curly hair up in a low pony tail with my bangs falling in my face.

"Bye Mike, bye Molly!" I yelled into the house.

"bye, have fun and be safe! Love you!"

"I will, love you too!" UI say as Molly barked.

I began my way to the mall only to realize I didn't really know where it was and that I was lost.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I groaned. Here I was lost in down town. What was wrong with me! I was at least an hour late and it didn't help that I was too stubborn to ask for help.

"You look lost." A man commented. He looked in his mid twenties and had white hair and bright yellow eyes.

"And you look creepy. Good-bye." I went the opposite direction.

"Aw, my brother's already rubbed off on you." The man whined dramatically.

"Excuse me...but did you just say brother?" I ask turning to him curiously.

"Oh, he hasn't told you about me! Why, I'm Ayame Sohma! Big brother of Yuki."

"Really?" Now I know why Yuki hates him, er, well I know why he get's on people's nerves at least.

"And you must be Ms. Reklaw."

"Not for long, I'll be a Westond soon!" I said proudly.

"What! But you've still a year of high school!" He totally spazzed out.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"My dear, how could you ever get married while still in school!"

"Um, you've the wrong idea...WAY wrong." I said with a 'blech' sound. "My dad's adopting me. Well...he'll try here."

"Hm? Oh I'm so sorry!" There goes his over dramatic ways.

"How could you ever be related to Yuki?"

He looked at me and for once turned serious. Totally weird after what I've seen.

"Just because we have different personalities, doesn't mean we can't be related."

"Sorry, I should have known. I have a pretty screwed up family, too. Anyways, where's the stupid mall?"

"Follow me Ms. Reklaw!" He said and together we were off to the mall.


	6. Chapter 6

** I know it's been a while and thanks to Bloody Bonez Alchemist XD I've remembered this story and broke out the written story that I have of it. Although, now that it's been a while, looking back on the reading, I'm adding and taking stuff out. Oh the fun! but defiantly better than my state testing I'm doing right now.**

**I do have a legit reason for being gone! I moved...and then a couple big tests came up (like my exit exam) But I promise as long as I get reviews I'll type up ;D**

**

* * *

**OK, so I was I was way off from where the mall was and the whole time I helped Ayame as he told me about how he wanted to be loved by his little brother.

"Just give him some time. It took me a while before I realized just how much I loved mine. Maybe he needs the same. Then again I'm sure your family has different problems then mine..."

Ayame nodded in agreement. I came to the conclusion that Ayame wasn't so bad, just very...hyper and over dramatic.

"Well, here we are." He said dramatically, as if to emphasize my last though. Though his face fell a bit, which I deemed un-Ayame like, you know in the last hour I've gotten to know him. "Yuki's here...maybe I should go."

"Alright." I took pity on the man. "Come with me."

I dragged him through the mall doors and searched around the shops until I saw a familiar group of Sohmas and Tohru. Just like Ayame, I knew they'd come with Tohru anywhere, so when I invited her I knew what I was getting myself into. Well, when it has both Kyo and Yuki, you have to be prepared.

I pulled Ayame all the way up to Yuki and had him stand beside his brother. I stood in front of them determinedly.

"I don't care what's happened in you family to make you two have some much trouble with each other, but one thing I hate more than anything is when siblings fight. So when your around me, you two don't have a past. Just two boys who've just met." OK, so one's a man, but that's not the point, I wasn't about to end my awesomeness speech to mention that. "Alrighty then, Ayame meet Yuki."

With that taken care of I turned to Tohru with a wide smile and we began with our shopping.

"Sorry for the Sohmas, they insisted on coming!" Tohru said with a worried tone before we ever reached a store.

"It's OK, I kind of knew they were going to come." I smiled, assuring her everything was OK. However, no amount of assuring was going to get me to calm down with that ball of energy that looked like a twelve year old. I knew Yuki and Kyo would come, but not the other boys. I liked the multi-colored haired one, he was quiet.

"So, Tohru, where would we go for a zodiac sign charm thing?" I asked only for it all to go silent. "W-what did I say?"

"Ignore them, I'll show you!" Ayame said in a sing-song voice. Oh god.

"No worries Ayame, I'll take Kota." Yuki said. I noticed the daggers he threw and the hurt look on Ayame's face, but chose to ignore it. Technically they weren't negatively speaking, unlike Yuki and Kyo had previously been doing.

"OK, lead the way." I smiled up at Yuki and nearly lost myself in his kind purple eyes. It was the boy, Momiji, who brought me down to earth. He was yelling something about Kyo and hiding behind Tohru.

Yuki lead me away to a small store that had a bunch of chinese things. I always loved this culture, especially when it came to the zodiac. I loved both the zodiac and astrology signs.

"What zodiac sign is your brother?" Yuki asked as I picked up the figurine of the cow of the zodiac. It looked so cute!

"Oh, uh, my eldest is the brother is the Sheep. My little brother is the Rooster, like me...and my dad's the Rabbit!" I said with a smile. I felt my face heat up when I realized he'd only asked what my brother was.

"I guess you mean you step-dad?"

"Yeah...but he said he was going to adopt me next week. Only I feel it's the wrong thing to do. That I'm just trying to get away from my real dad. You know, after all he's done I still call him my dad, still consider him my dad, and in some ways I still find love for him..." I scolded myself for being so open right now. "Sorry, I guess I'm just holding in so much crap that it's leaking out." I said trying to cover it up with a joke, no matter how lame it was. I walked farther into the store, trying to put a little more distance between us.

"Kota." Yuki called after me, catching my arm. I stopped and wished I hadn't met his eyes. His soft, gentle voice would have relaxed me, but my heart was currently going haywire from him touching me. "I don't mind you speaking your mind to me. Besides, you're right, you do have too much bottled up in you. Some times you need to talk about it, and when you do you'll have me."

"Really?" I asked, though I knew my face was stained red, at least a little bit by now.

"A-and Tohru, Mike...as much as I hate to admit even that damn Kyo might listen to you."

"Why do you hate him?" I was really curious, this thought and the one about his brother bothered me a lot.

"Don't go trying to fix that Kota. That feud is between that Sohmas only. You'll only get hurt in the end."

"W-what, why?" I asked, shocked.

"Dakota, leave it." Yuki warned. "Or I'll let Ayame lead you through the stores. Ayame, Haru, and Momiji."

"Who's Haru?" I asked curiously, though just knowing who Momiji was enough to tell me I wouldn't want to travel around the mall with them.

"The black and white hair colored one." He said now picking up a the rat of the zodiac and looking at it.

"OK, I'll shut up." I sighed, deflated. Yuki chuckled, which in turn cause me to smile. "By the way, I'll happily listen to anything you have to say." I assured him.

With that being said the search began.

* * *

**P.S. depending on how I feel when I don't get a review is whether I update or not. So if I don't get a review, and I wanna update anyways, then I will = )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I only own my characters and story line.**

**sorry is they is any mistakes...**

* * *

I started off my search in a cloths section and immediately moved from there. The next were these cool little charms for a phone. "Perfect!" I thought aloud and snatched the charm from the rest of its friends inside the little box. The sheep dangled from my hand as I rushed up to Yuki.

"So, what do you think? Too girly?" I asked him hoping it wasn't.

"Um, just a little." He said with a kind smile. "Here, try this. It's a key chain and it has a picture as well as a description of the sign." Yuki pointed to the back of the key chain where it did indeed have a description.

"Yeah, that does look a lot better than this one." I said with a nervous laugh. "Although, I'm still at a loss as to how he's going to use any chain. He lives out in on a boat out in the middle of the ocean. No phone could work and no key to a house."

"Boat?" Yuki asked in confusion.

"Well, it's more of a ship. He's in the Navy. My whole family is patriotic like that. Well my step dad and mom's family. My dad's is just messed up." I said in a joking tone.

Yuki looked at me in an odd way. A curious way maybe? No that couldn't be it. Either way I ignored the look and walked up to the counter to pay for the key chain. He had to come with some kind of use for it. Once the key chain was paid for I turned to Yuki with a bright smile on my face.

"Now, how about we head over to that pet store we passed? Molly needs a new collar." I said while taking his hand and all but dragging him out of the store to the pet store.

"Oh look, cats!" I said excitedly. When I turned to Yuki I saw a scowl form. "What, you hate cat's too?"

"Unfortunately."

"Then you need to re-meet one, C'mon!" I pulled at his hand and let him over to the guy at the counter. "Excuse me, can we hold a cat, or a kitten maybe?"

"Well...We're not supposed to..." The young man said looking down.

"Please!" I begged, adding the puppy dog eyes for good measure. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise! I'm great with animals."

He watched me with a calculating look. I knew I was some how persuading him. "Oh, alright." He sighed and gave me a bunch of keys on a key ring.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and hugged him impulsively, that kind of happens when I get excited and happy.

I happily walked over to the felines and looked them over. I read over their natures and past, trying to find the right kind of personality. If I was going to re-introduce a cat to him, I needed one to suite him. In my searching I found a cute little calico cat sitting in a corner looking pitiful and scared. Ok, not exactly what I was looking for, but she'll do. I mostly took her out because I wanted to comfort her.

"Hey kitty." I cooed gently.

Coaxing her with treats I took her carefully into my arms and cuddled her. Withing minutes she was purring loudly.

"Now you pet her." I said softly to Yuki. I could tell he really didn't want to. "Seriously?" I said feeling anger not only in my voice, but the heat of anger in the pit of my stomach. "You can't feel any sympathy for her? Day in day out here with no one to cuddle her and comfort, to tell her everything's going to be OK?"

"I don't like cats. I don't care for them." He said with a hint of frostiness in his tone.

Anger welled up in me. "Forget about whatever happened. Can't you imagine the loneliness she must have felt being locked inside a cage? It's the same for all these animals. Heck, I don't particularly like rats, they creep me out and are snake food, but seeing them caged for pets still makes me sad."

Yuki seemed a bit put down at the tail end of my little rant, but his coldness seemed to falter just a tad bit.

"Just hold the stupid cat." I grumbled holding her up in front of his face. Her head was close enough that she gently patted his hair that flopped to the side. I let out small giggle at the cat's playfulness. Whatever family adopts her will love her for sure.

Yuki took hold of the cat and awkwardly held it. She wasn't quiet cuddled like I had been and was turned away from his body, but it was enough to satisfy me. I could tell he was uncomfortable as the cat rubbed her head on his while purring affectionately, and nearly starting laughing when she licked him. His features slowly softened as I reached out to pet creamy orange and brown spotted coat.

The next I saw his face it was slowly tuning to disgust. "Is this cat...drooling?" He asked with mixed emotions crossing his face. I picked out astonishment as being the main one.

"Yeah." I said this time letting the laugh out.

"OK, you can put her up now." Yuki said putting her at a distance again. I rolled my eyes at him and cuddled her once more before setting her down inside her cage.

I made a beeline for the ferrets next. I loved those balls of energy, despite that they're part of the skunk family.

"Why do you like cat's so much?" Yuki asked coming up along side me.

"I don't know. I love most animals. I used to not like them, well mostly just one cat. She was evil, because of her I have a scar by my right eye. You can't see it, obviously because I have my hair down."

I knew it was only a gesture of curiosity when he went to push the hair form my face, but I flinched away. I would have done it with anyone else too.

"S-sorry." Yuki said softly with red staining his face. _'Aw is Yuki blushing?'_ I thought.

"No reason to be sorry," Deciding to change the subject I gave him a little knowledge on ferrets. "Did you know ferrets are part of the skunk family?"

"It is believable."

Next on the list was snaked. I didn't hold it, but did take a look of it. I respected them and their oddness, but they creep me out.

"Are you going to tell me good things about snakes too?" Yuki asked in more of a sarcastic tone.

"Remember when I said most? These aren't one of them. Iguanas and lizards are cool...but these kind of freak me out."

"Can I introduce you to my friends?" Yuki asked with a smile. He didn't really give me a chance to reply as he took my hand and pulled me to the rodent section of the store.

"Really?" I scowled.

"Yes."

"But...eww!" I exclaimed as he held one. He held a hurt expression on his face but put a mouse in my hand. It looked up at me with beady black eyes. I involuntarily shuddered.

"It's Ok. Just like a cat, be nice and it won't bite."

"This is_ not_ a cat. This is cat food." I grumbled poking at it. "But I guess I'd rather be holding a mouse rather than a rat. Mice are a bit cuter..."

Within thirty minutes Yuki had me cuddling a mouse.

"See, not so bad." Yuki said as I looked up at him. He was happily smiling down at me.

"I guess." I said with a half smile as the little mouse squeaked at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, so I reread all my other chapters...and I'm so sorry. I thank all who has kept reading. I never knew how bad everything was T-T I will keep a better eye out, it's not like i have to hurriedly type up a chapter anymore. Not when I have my own laptop =D I'll try and be extra careful from now on and reread the chapter before I send it out.**

**I think I got most of the incorrect spelling, sorry if there are more. I know how distracting they are when reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own only OC's and story line**

* * *

"Kota!" A blond haired boy exclaimed. I turned from the mice cage to see Momiji running into the store with a panicked look on his little boy's face. "Tohru's been looking for you!"

Now, really I would have been calm, but he really looked frantic about something, especially the way he took my hand and started to pull me towards the door. "Wh-what's wrong? What happened?"

"A lady went came to Tohru asking where you were, she seemed to be scared and really freaked out!"

"What did she look like?" I asked, a sinking feeling bubbling up in my stomach.

"Um, uh, blond hair and brown eyes. She had a little kid about about maybe six?"

"Rayna!" I exclaimed and ran for the door. It wasn't until I was out the door that I realized I had no clue where she was. "Um, Momiji, could you take me to her?"

Momiji gave a little giggle before taking my hand and leading me away from the store. When he did this, he really did remind me of a little kid. But then why was he at the high school? I banished the thought, there were more important things to worry about right now.

"Rayna! Brandon!" I yelled from across the food court, then blushed as everyone turned to look at me like I was crazy. I ducked my head and hurriedly walked to them.

Brandon met me before I reached the table and I hugged him tightly. Picking him I adjusted him so he was on my hip and walked over to Ray. That's when I saw it. I had just gotten into a lighter part and I saw the faint bruises on Brandon. I gasped and looked to Ray and saw the same on her.

"I'm gonna kill'im." I said coldly.

"Easy Kota. We got away, he only did it because he had a fit when I said I wanted to divorce him."

"I don't give a crap. He hurt you two! I've been trying my best to forgive and forget, to hate what he does, but now he's passed the line."

"What's goin' on?" Kyo asked warily.

"Everyone this is Rayna, Rayna everyone. And this is Brandon, my little bro. Rayna's my step mom." I said through clinched teeth. I was pissed, but could you blame me? I had just learned that my dad hit my little brother, and I was very protective of him now.

"Can we stay with you?" She asked with a pleading look.

"Of course! Well...it's up to my step dad really..."

"I don't care if it's only Brandon. I know you'll keep him safe since your dad's a little...well..."

"Yeah, I know." I sighed, my anger diffused. I turned to everyone with an apologetic look. "Sorry everyone, I have to cut this shopping day short. Bye, and Yuki? Thanks." I said hurriedly as Ray and I turned to walk away.

"For...what?" I heard Yuki ask, but I was already walking away so I just turned and waved, even Bran waved from in my arms.

* * *

"So...can Bran stay here? I'll be in a hotel not far from here." Rayna said to my dad. "And Bran's more than happy to stay with Kota for a while."

On the way home we decided that it would be awkward with Rayna in the house, so we agreed to ask if Brandon could stay.

"I don't see why not. But during school days you'll have to watch him." Mike said while leaning on the counter. We were gathered in the kitchen while Brandon took a nap on the couch.

"Oh, I intend to, but I'm off trying to find work. And I'm still working on my Japanese. I'd just feel safer if he stayed here instead of having a babysitter."

"Our home's his." Mike smiled comfortingly.

I was so happy that the happiness continued on to Monday, the twelfth. It showed too as I became more social with everyone. I spoke more to the group, even sought them out a lot of the time. I began to like Momiji more and Haru was pretty cool. Kyo still got on my nerves, but we both loved to tease the other, just like siblings would really.

There was still was still a gap between us, for example, whenever we were all grouped together I still preferred to be off at the edges of the group drawing or reading. For the next three weeks it was like this and I was really starting to have fun. I was even a frequent visitor to the Sohma's household. I met cute little Kisa and a very obnoxious Hiro. One Saturday I met Kagura, and honestly she scared the crap outta me.

Soon enough the twenty-eighth came. The most important date ever, as far as I was concerned. It was the day we would find out how my dad would adopt me. We had to travel all the way back to California. And sine I saw my dad not even a year ago, we had to ask his permission. Which obviously meant I'd be sent to live with him back in Louisiana. And just like that, there goes my college plans. Not to mention me life...

While at school I tried to look normal, I really did. However Yuki figured me out real quick like and he later confronted me about it when I tried to ditch for the first time in a long while.

"Hello Mr. President." I sighed. He had said he had a meeting this period and lunch, so he was ditching himself. Bad Prince Yuki!

"What happened, and don't say nothing did. I've faked emotions long enough to know when I see someone else faking it." He said softly, but I knew by his eyes he was mad, at least annoyed with me.

"It really is nothing." I shrugged.

"Dakota, please tell me." He said quietly, his purple eyes boring** (A/N did anyone else know that there is like 12 dictionary results for that word on Dictionary . com?)** into me. And then I cracked, darn you teenage hormones!

"Ok, fine." I sighed pathetically. I looked to the floor, noticing little things like pencils around the hallways. "I have to go back to America to deal with my stupid dad who I'm probably going to end up living with." I said in more of a rush than normal talk.

"How so?"

"Because I saw him back at my brother's boot camp graduation. It hasn't quite been a year since than so he has a say in whether Mike can adopt me or not. He's going to say no and bring up some crap. It will be known that I have no relation to Mike and then I will be sent to live with him."

"But...wasn't he abusive to Rayna and Brandon?" Yuki asked with wide eyes, from shock I guess.

"Who's got proof?" I scoffed. "Those bruises healed a long while ago."

Yuki looked to be about to say something, but I fully turned to him now.

"I'm doomed!" I said a little too loudly, and maybe a little too dramatically. "I won't be able to go to a good college if I go there! I'll be in the middle of no where swamp land!"

Just then Kyo and Haru came running through, racing probably. And Haru tripped, falling into me. Everyone knows the domino effect right? So as result I ran into Yuki and we all three ended up on the ground. Only...a cow was on top of me and Yuki was no where to be seen.

"Why is there a freakin' COW on me!" I yelled, still worked up and very pissed off that I could hardly breath with this thing on me.

"Hey, shut up!" The cow growled.

"Hole crap it talked!" I shrieked. I think I've gone insane!

"Some one shut her up before I do." It spoke again.

"Please calm down Dakota. Haru has turned black and isn't pleasant right now." I knew that voice! But it was a cute mouse that sat on my knee and Yuki was no where to be seen. I'd leaned against the wall now, gasping for air from flipping out and having a cow on me. "I;m afraid I'll have to explain this later...K-Kota?"

I fainted. _Never_ in my life have I ever fainted until now. The next I woke up I was in the nurse's office.

"W-what happened?"

"Uh...you tripped and fell." Yuki said.

"I know I'm clumsy a lot of the times, but usually I know when I trip, and I did not." It was silent for a moment before it dawned on me, I remembered. "Y-you're a- a mouse!"

"A rat really. I _Told_ you she wouldn't believe it was a dream." Kyo said walking in.

"I was hoping she would." Yuki replied coldly. "I'm afraid now we're in trouble once again because of Kyo."

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"It was Haru who ran into her!" Kyo all but hissed at Yuki.

"But it was _you_ who insisted on racing Haru. How stupid."

"Damn rat!"

"Stupid cat"

"Hey, shut up!" I yelled. "What on earth is going on?"

"Just...come to the house tonight!" Kyo said moodily.

"Does Touhru know?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." Yuki sighed.

About then the nurse chose to come in and shooed them away. All the rest of the day I has a sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen. It wasn't until later that I realized what it was.


End file.
